Cowboy hats and pies
by Anthropomancy
Summary: Short, cute and full of fluff one shot between Leona and Graves at a bar. Leona is interested in Graves, but will he respond? One shot, Rated T for mild violence and minor swears.


Leona walked into Gragas's pub, it was popular, but increased at least tenfold after he became a champion. Looking around the pub, she saw her friend sitting at a table in the far corner, waving to her.

She quickly ran over, or as fast as she could maneuver in a crowded bar.

"Hey Pantheon, sorry for being late, you wouldn't believe the amount of matches I went through, after URF came out, people decided I was spammy enough to be used."

Pantheon chuckled, "Good thing no one realizes how much harass I can do with my spear." He frowned, "Although one Summoner thought it'd be a great idea to build ap, don't know what he was thinking."

"So" began Leona, "Have you found a lady friend yet?" She teased, "Didn't you spend the last valentine's day alone?"

"Ahhh. . . "Pantheon rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "You know me, I'm not much of a ladies' man, always too busy fighting. Maybe one day Leona."

Leona smugly smiled. "That's not the only thing you were busy doing." She said as she slowly pulled out a pie.

Pantheon's face was aghast, "Where did you get that?" He demanded

Leona burst out laughing, as Lee sin entered the bar. Desperate for a change of subject, Pantheon quickly waved Lee sin over, remembering that he could not see the pie.

Pantheon also forgot Lee sin could not see, as he relied on lee sinning to sounds.

When Leona saw this, she laughed even harder.

Pantheon, fuming, got up and walked over to Lee sin. "Hey, Lee sin, come join us!"

Lee sin heard Pantheon, and walked over.

"Greetings Pantheon, and Leona."

Leona, having calmed down a bit, but still busy laughing, chocked out a hello.

Lee sin sniffed the air. "Is that pie I smell? Odd."

That was enough to set her off again.

Pantheon, decided he had enough of this, left the bar, ignoring the feeble attempts of Leona trying to call him back.

"I'm going to kill something, preferably Teemo." Mumbled the Artisan of War, as he leapt away.

Lee sin turned his focus back to Leona.

"Any ways, I came to tell you that Twisted fate is coming, and I have a gift for you." Lee sin produced a wrapped box out of seemingly nowhere.

"Thanks for the gift" she beamed. "But Twisted Fate?" She inquired, "The guy with cards? Why would that be a problem?"

Lee sin began, "Well you know Graves?" Leona twitched a bit, "Yeah . . . . ?"

"Graves hates him with a vengeance, kinda the reason he joined."

There was almost an awkward silence, before Lee sin spoke "Anyways, got to go, I've got. . . Monk stuff to do."

Leona began to look around, and spotted Graves at a table. She left the tab on the League, knowing they gave her a lot of money she rarely used.

As she took left to join Graves, she saw a piece of paper sticking on her gift, it said "Lee sin to your heart, and you will find the path." Normally, she would of giggled at the pun, but she was feeling nervous.

She sat down on the bar beside Graves. He was staring ahead and slowly drinking.

She ordered a pint of Graggy ice, remembering that it was all the rage these days.

"So, Graves, how's it feel, being a champion and all? Heard you grew up in pretty rough conditions."

He lazily turned to look at her, and he just stared at her for a while, Leona grew increasingly nervous, hoping he won't realize her feelings for him.

He turned his gaze back to the bar. "Ah, before the league, I was drinking in bars, after the league, still drinking in bars."

"Although, now my partner turned on me, and one day I'll get him back for that."

She felt pity for the man, "So what happened?"

"Ah, I don't feel like talking about it, but what's that gift? You gonna open it?"  
Leona looked down, realizing she was holding the gift. "Oh yeah, I guess."

She slowly unwrapped the gift, wondering what was inside, and why Lee sin would go to a bar to find her.

When she opened it, she saw a . . . cowboy hat? Why would he give me this? She wondered.

Graves looked excited, for the first time in that day."Well, I'll be damned, it that Fate's hat?"

"Right, you hate Twisted Fate right? Here, take it."

Graves laughed "Thank you partner, Twisted Fate never goes anywhere without it, you don't know how angry this'll make him."

Leona smiled, remembering to thank Lee sin later.

Graves turned to her with a grin. "I'm so happy I could kiss you, if you need any favors, don't hesitate to ask."

Leona gave a coy smile, "Well now that you mention it, how about we get another drink, same time same place?"

Graves blinked, "Well if that's how you wanna use your favor, I'll be more than happy to." He said, finishing with a smile.

Leona grinned, "Great, it's a date."

Graves blinked again, "A date? Huh . . . well if you're gonna be my date I might as well kis-"

Twisted fate materialized out of this air, his cape accidentally merging with a table, he was red with fury.

"GIVE ME MY HAT MALCOLM."

Graves picked up his shot gun, "Only if you catch me, MUHAHAHAHAHA."  
Only then did Leona realize he was drunk.

Twisted Fate grabbed his entire pack of cards and threw it at Malcolm, the Summoner's magic the only thing stopping him from being seriously injured. Graves flew through the bar wall, breaking it and creating a huge hole.

"I'll get you GRAVES!"

Twisted Fate walked forward, the entire table his cape was merged to was yanked off to the ground, and a bar fight started to form.

Leona just sat there, witnessing all of this pandemonium happening within the blink of an eye.

Graves used his shot gun to blast a huge hole right next to the one he was flung out, and started to exchange fire with Twisted Fate. Dust, cartridges and cards were everywhere, with chairs and barrels being thrown.

Leona felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulder, she turned, spotting no one.

"And Fate wonders why I left him." With that, she felt the hands leave.

Feeling tired, disoriented, confused and annoyed because Graves almost kissed her, she left the bar.

On her way heading back to the institute, she saw Pantheon, with a Teemo on his spear.

"What's the matter Leona, you look tired."

"Ughh, Graves almost kissed me, then Twisted Fate began a bar fight."

Pantheon's eyes opened wide.

She realized she never told him who she liked, oh shit.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WOMAN," Leona feared for the worst."THAT THERE IS A BAR FIGHT HAPPENING AS WE SPEAK?"

Now even more confused. "Uh. . . yeah? But don't you care that I like Graves?"

"WOMAN, PUT YOUR EMOTIONS AND MEANINGLESS GOSSIP ON HOLD, I HAVE A FIGHT TO ATTEND TO."

"Pantheon-"

"NO TIME TO WASTE WOMAN, FOR THE GLORY OF THE RAKKORRRRRRRRrrrsssss. . . " Pantheon leapt up into the air, his voice getting fainter and fainter.

Leona sighed. "Ugh, men, why do I even like them in the first place."

"Help me. . . "

She looked down, Teemo was lying on the ground with a wound.

"Help. . . " Teemo chocked out.

She kicked Teemo into a bush.

"Go burn in hell Satan."

**Authors Note**

Okay, this is my first Fanfiction, I decided to do a one shot because a story is too time consuming. The sole reason for LeonaxGraves was because my friend told me to, so if you have requests, I might do them. Please tell me how I did, even if you flame. Umm. . . I don't know any other ways to beg for reviews. Oh, also, if you really like my content and want to see more, then you can go be sad because I barely write stuff. If you're mad, just go play urf.

"Helicopter noises" –Hecarim, 2015


End file.
